oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Squad Official Website
In every episode Ms. O tells the viewers to visit the website, which can be found at: pbskids.org/oddsquad In Canada the website is tvokids.com Features The website has many different parts to it, as are listed below. There are games, the Hall of Doors, a Soundcheck fan page, and various episodes available for watching online.The website changed majorly in May of 2016. Todd's Lock Odd Todd has hacked into the Odd Squad website and made it very odd indeed! To get the website back to normal you have to click on Odd Todd and solve his puzzle lock. Just fit the shapes into the giant T and Odd Squad will go back to normal. This Feature was added May 25th, 2015, but was taken off a week after. . Changeable Background You can change the wallpaper of the site by going to your agent profile area in the new hall of doors. Soundcheck Fan Page You can visit the Soundcheck fan page by clicking the small fan icon next to the photo icon. The page has comments by the agents, and a link to their playlist in the videos page. The Website also has an exclusive extended Take Away 4 music video. Videos Page The videos page lets you watch case files from the show, and fun training videos! Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.59.34 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 12.04.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 12.00.37 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.58.25 AM.png Hall of Doors Wall of Agents The wall of agents can be accessed through the agents page. It features the following agents: * Olive * Otto * Oscar * Ms. O * Oren * Olaf * O'Brian * Obfusco * Odd Todd (Appeared as "Classified" until May 25th, 2015- the premiere of Training Day.) * Owen * O'Malley * Octavia * Oz * Orson * Orchid * O'Donahue * Dr. O Added June 20th: * Oksana * O'Duffy * Orzack (Spelled Orzac) * O'Callahagn * O'Donnel * Coach O * Ocean * Oona * Olympia * Otis * O'Beth * Ohio * Opa * Oriele * Orielle * Ohlm Wall of Villains The wall of villains is in the Hall of Doors. It was added May 25th, 2015 and features these villains: * Tiny Dancer * Jellybean Joe * Even Steven * Puppet Master * Symmetric Al * The Shapeshifter * Fladam (misspelled Flatam) * Circle Sue * Noisemaker * Equal Evan * Halve-Sie Harriet * Jimmy Jinx * Evil Queen * Evil Teddy * Underwater Ulanda * Archer Achilles * Leprechaun Lenny * Odd Todd * Tommy Two-Sie * Quarter Quinn * Glenn Gadget Room The Gadget Room in the Hall of Doors was added May 25th, 2015. If you click on a Gadget, you can see its number, who uses it the most, and get a 360 of the Gadget. The Gadgets in the room are: * Centigurp Container * Chainsaw * Doorinator * Gridinator * Science Mirror * Hog Finder * Science Remote * Med Bay Phone * Musical Switchinator * Olive Zapper * Odd Squad Tablet * Olive Compact * Parrot Ray * Portholeinator * Revealinator * Telescope * Toaster * Tv-get-out-inator * Un CheesyCurlinator * Weatherinator * ImagineWhatItWouldHaveBeenLikeinator Helmet * Shrinkinator * Number 9 gadget * SupposedToBeinator * Switch-Backinator * Thermometer * Un-Raininator * Universal Remote Obfusco's Office The Obfusco's office door in the hall of doors lets you visit Obfusco and hear some of his very strange expressions. Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.28.02 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.29.33 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.28.45 AM.png Oddstagram A museum of odd photos that you can turn into your custom background. Ohlm Pot and Pan Pong Game Matchinator Take a quiz to find out which agent you would be partnered with! Ballroom The Ballroom, which was added May 25th, 2015 allows you to zoom down through the seemingly never-ending ball pit to discover New Areas and Objects. Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.09.16 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.16.06 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.10.58 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.08.34 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.11.55 AM.png Agent Awards These Awards are awarded to you by playing the Odd Squad Games: * The Pink and Fuzzy Participation Pin (Catch The Centigurps) * The Gurple Heart (Catch The Centigurps) * The Golden Gurp (Catch The Centigurps) * Scram Badge (Catch The Centigurps) * The Three C award of distinction (Catch The Centigurps) * The Soundcheck Trophy (Code Breaker) * The 2 4 6 8 Gingham Sash (Code Breaker) * Commander of the Countdown (Code Breaker) * The Stone Sneaker (Code Breaker) * Mom Award (Down The Tubes) * The Silver Squash (Down The Tubes) * The O'Brian Cup (Down The Tubes) * The O'Hara Ribbon (Down The Tubes) * The Tiggle/Taggle Toenail (Creature Duty) * The Crimson Splat (Pienado!) * The Unicorn Brass Horn (Creature Duty) * The T-Rex Tooth (Creature Duty) * The Ms. O Medal (Code Breaker) * The Platinum Elbow Joint (Down The Tubes) * The Golden Crust (Pienado!) * Order of the Draggin (Pienado!) * The Blueberry Torc (Pienado!) * The Legion of Trisquarectaparatrap (Pienado!) * The Spider Cat Platter (Creature Duty) * The Laser Chicken Prize (Creature Duty) Award-toenail-1-.png Award-platter-1-.png Award-draggin-1-.png Award-sneaker-1-.png Award-threec-1-.png Award-countdown-1-.png Award-crimson-1-.png Award-mom-1-.png Award-blueberrytorc-1-.png Award-scram-1-.png Award-golden-1-.png Award-ohara-1-.png Award-trextooth-1-.png Award-chicken-1-.png Award-squash-1-.png Award-pink-1-.png Award-gurple-1-.png Award-brasshorn-1-.png Award-2468-1-.png Award-obrian-1-.png Award-goldencrust-1-.png Award-elbow-1-.png Award-mso-1-.png Award-trisquare-1-.png Award-soundcheck-1-.png Games Pienado! Oh no, it's a Pienado! That's a tornado made of pies (delicious but dangerous). Odd Squad needs your help to plug the holes in the force field that protects us from flying pies by turning and cutting the shapes so that they fit into the force field. This Game came out on May 25th, and there are 48 levels. Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.45.59 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.53.27 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.48.54 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.53.07 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.48.08 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.48.43 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.48.16 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.48.01 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.47.47 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.47.39 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.47.55 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.47.31 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.47.21 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.34.22 AM.png Code Breaker Oh no! Agent Oscar has set-up booby traps all over Odd Squad headquarters, but now he's forgotten how they work! Help get through headquarters without being zapped by finding the pattern and dodging the lasers. This game is based on Odd Squad Saves The World and has 45 levels. Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.42.18 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.43.02 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.43.59 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.43.26 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.42.46 AM.png Down The Tubes The agents of Odd Squad use a cool tube system to get around. If the tubes are blocked, the agents can’t go on their missions. Share the adventure and help Odd Squad fix the tubes by measuring the length of the tube, flipping and turning tubes, and placing tubes (in many different forms) down in all 30 levels. Catch The Centigurps 100 Centigurps are loose in Headquarters, and Odd Squad needs you to help catch them in different size boxes to complete all 25 levels. Creature Duty Odd Squad cares for a lot of odd creatures. We need your help to feed them the kinds of food they want. When they grow up strong and healthy, we release them into the wild. Help prepare their food they want by cutting it into equal pieces so that they can go back home. Agent Check-Up Agents all over headquarters are showing very odd symptoms, and Dr. O needs your help to find out the cure. She should know. She's a doctor! Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.36.12 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.39.54 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.39.27 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.39.13 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.38.09 AM.png Screen shot 2016-05-22 at 11.36.45 AM.png Category:Games